Naruto Challenge Stories
by Xelos007
Summary: I'm posting several challenges for people would like to try and write. I know I'm not allowed to post challenge fics but I think that's bull! This is the easiest way to let others see them and I've seen others does this thousands of times. I honestly don't think it's that big of a deal. Anyway here are some Naruto challenge story ideas for whoever is interested.
1. NarutoXOne Piece

Queen of the Nest (Naruto/One Piece)

Naruko is not from the shinobi world she is born in the One Piece world (that means no chakra). She will have all three types of Haki and is a master of Rokushiki (that includes the secret/ultimate technique rokuogan). She is a carbon copy of her mother Kushina (only 6'2" instead of 5'4") but with her fathers eyes (shape not color). Do to the devil fruit she ate Naruko is somewhat immortal. Because of the fruits power Naruko is over 250 years old (she is forever 22).

I have two ideas for a devil fruit to give Naruko, a paramecia and a logia. You can choose which one you like best for the challenge.

The logia type devil fruit is called the 'Shi Shi no Mi' (Death-Death Fruit), it's power is basically the same thing as the Espade Barragan only it can also rejuvenate as well as rot things (basically she as mastery over element of life and death).

The paramecia type devil fruit is called the 'Kami Kami no Mi' (God-God Fruit), it's power is purely defensive. It grants it's user the ability to heal/regenerate from 'any' injury. So long as there is even 'one' cell of Naruko still alive (think Majin Buu levels of regeneration) then she can't die and will regenerate. As a contingency plan Naruko always keeps a piece of herself (usually her heart) hidden in a special box in her room at her main base. In case someone actually manages to kill her, she will just regenerate back at her base.

She was also the third highest ranking officer of "The Roger Pirates' and is the only other person other than Silvers Rayleigh that knows the location of One Piece as well as how to get to Raftel. Roger before he turned himself in gave the ship 'Oro Jackson' to Naruko since Rayleigh wanted to retire and she was going to keep being a pirate (mostly cause the World Government wants her dead because she knows to many secrets) the ship was now hers.

Naruko's home base in the New World is an island that is just as legendary and hard to get to as Raftel. It's called Pirates Nest (I got the idea from Suikoden 4). Naruko is as powerful as Whitebeard was in his prime (Whitebeard in the War on the Summit was not at his best. Even his own division commanders said he was only at 50% if even that). Her personality is a combination of her fathers genius, her mothers loyalty to friends and family, the analytical and strategic prowess of a Nara (without the lazy) and the cold calmness of Itachi. (without the emotionless monotone speak. Naruko still has emotions she just knows how to stay calm under any type of pressure and how to control her emotions.) Naruko is also a master swordswoman and was the one that taught Dracule Mihawk how to fight.

IMPORTANT INFORMATION

The Yonko (four emperors) are now the Goko (five emperors)

Ouroboros Pirates

Naruko-Captain (Shinku-Shi Megami/Crimson Death Goddess) Bounty 1,700,000,000 Berri

Lightning (FF-13)-Vice Captain/1st Division Commander Bounty 980,000,000 Berri

Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing)-2nd Division Commander Bounty 935,000,000 Berri

Brahms (Valkyrie Profile 2)-3rd Division Commander Bounty 900,000,000 Berri

Julietta Sakamoto (Air Master)-4th Division Commander 780,000,000 Berri

Dizzy (Guilty Gear)-5th Division Commander Bounty 880,000,000 Berri

Jack the Ripper (Fate/Stay Night (she's female))-6th Division Commander Bounty 800,000,000 Berri

Medusa (Fate/Stay Night)-7th Division Commander Bounty 875,000,000 Berri

Neliel (Bleach)-8th Division Commander Bounty 880,000,000

Tier Harribel (Bleach)-9th Division Commander Bounty 870,000,000 Berri

Frankenstein (Faty/Stay Night (she's female))-10th Division Commander Bounty 820,000,000 Berri

All Division Commanders have the strength of a Marine Admiral.

The Goko

Naruko (The Crimson Death Goddess) Bounty 1,700,000,000 Berri (her bounty is so high due to the knowledge she has, her 'Devil Fruit' power and her connection with the 'Roger Pirates')

Edward Newgate (Whitebeard) Bounty 1,450,000,000 Berri

Red-Haired Shanks Bounty 1,100,000,000 Berri

Kaido (The King of Beasts) Bounty 1,150,000,000 Berri

Charlotte Linlin (Big Mom) Bounty 1,125,000,000 Berri

(After Whitebeard Dies)

Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) Bounty 1,200,000,000 Berri

Other Famous Bounties

Silvers Rayleigh Former Bounty 1,250,000,000 Berri

Gol D. Roger Former Bounty 1,625,000,000 Berri

Naruko's Bounty with the Roger Pirates 1,155,000,000 Berri

Shiki the Golden Lion Bounty 1,400,000,000 Berri

Monkey D. Dragon Bounty 1,380,000,000 Berri

Pairings(not the main focus of plot just there for entertainment)

Naruko/Jewelry Bonney/Medusa/Lightning/Dizzy

Jack the Ripper/Naruko (mother/daughter bond only (look her up on to understand))

Luffy/Boa Hancock

Zoro/Tashigi


	2. NarutoXSoul Eater

(Naruto/Soul Eater)

The challenge is to do a fic with Naruko (not Naruto) as one of the Eight Old ones.

The Great Old Ones, also known as the Eight Shinigami Legions , are a group of warriors originally commanded by Lord Death to maintain order in the world before the construction of DWMA 800 years prior to the start of the series. Among these warriors was Asura, who killed three of them after turning into a kishin. The surviving warriors, including Lord Death and Asura, each physically embody a particular emotion or state of being that invoke madness within other people.

(Unless I'm mistaken or missed something then the last Great Old One is not only still alive but never mentioned.)

As stated three of them are dead, with the other five still alive (I think). Among those five only three are named.

Lord Death: embodiment of madness through order.

Asura: embodiment of madness through fear.

Excalibur: embodiment of madness through rage.

Eibon: embodiment of madness through knowledge.

Old One inside 'Book of Eibon': embodiment of madness through power.

My challenge

Naruko the Nine Tailed Fox Queen: embodiment of madness through loyalty.

Challenge rules: (not negotiable)

Naruko is the Nine Tailed Fox Queen (inherited from her STILL ALIVE mother Kushina after defeating her in a fight) and is one of the most powerful beings in the Soul Eater world. (Kurama is her little brother)

Naruko is a hardcore lesbian (there is not enough Naruko yuri love out there). If you want to give her a paring then it can be whoever you want. BUT NO YURI HAREM (no matter how hot that thought is), only one lucky lady.

Naruko WILL NOT be evil. She will be a good guy, but she will also be realistic and battle hardened.

Naruko's weapon will be a Guandao. (think Kanu Unchou's weapon)

Arachne is good in this fic. She is seen as a heretic and traitor by other witches, as well as the mother/creator of the demon weapons so who's to say she isn't secretly a spy/friend of Lord Death.

As long as you stick to my five rules then you can do whatever you want with the plot.


	3. NarutoXPercy Jackson

The Snake Princess

It's well known that Medusa once had a fling with Poseidon. What if Naruko was the immortal Demi-Goddess/Gorgon hybrid daughter of Medusa and Poseidon that Medusa kept hidden from the Gods out of fear that they will kill her?

I'm picturing a 2,500-year-old Naruko who's appearance and personality is similar to Medusa/Rider from Fate/Stay Night (only Naruko has red hair). Medusa's curse will evolve into a doujutsu for Naruko. A lot of Naruko's strength and abilities will be snake based.

She will have herculean strength (boa constrictors), super speed (black mamba and other similar snakes), extreme flexibility, agility and reflexes and super senses (eye sight, night vision, hearing, and smelling). Naruko will also have complete immunity to any and all poisons and a mastery of bladed weapons (but mostly uses twin short swords, daggers, kodachi). While she does have and has mastered all the water abilities a child of Poseidon has Naruko very really uses them do to her very strained relationship with her father (Naruko only bothered to learn and master her divine gifts for the sake of having something to do).

Naruko's relationship with her mother is similar to Percy's with his mother. The two are very close and Naruko is fiercely loyal and protective of her (80% of the heroes both past and present that try to find and kill Medusa never make it past Naruko. The few that did only did so because Naruko wasn't home).

Naruko's relationship with her father is very strained. Poseidon (who secretly knew of Naruko but never helped her or Medusa (something he deeply regrets)) attempts to try and reconcile and reconnect with his long lost daughter. At first he will have little success but near the end of the war with the Titans she will begin to at lest acknowledge Poseidon as her father.

Naruko's relationship with Percy will be poor at the best of times. She will be spiteful and slightly antagonistic with Percy, seeing him as a weakling and a burden. And while she may never come to like Percy she will come to tolerate him.

Naruko's relationship with Athena and any of her children will be openly hostile and antagonistic (mostly with Athena). At one point she and Athena will even come to blows (during the Titan's Curse) but are stopped by Poseidon before it gets too serious.

I don't really want Naruko to be paired with anyone in this fic. She will tend to stick by her mother and not really be interested in romance. If it really is necessary for it to happen then I want her to be paired with Hecate (no exceptions).

Naruko will get dragged into the plot when Percy, Annabeth and Grover meet her and Medusa at 'Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium'.

One of the reasons Naruko will be spiteful of Percy is because he is named after the Greek Hero Perseus (the one that killed Medusa). Naruko had been away from their home at the time to track down a possible lead in finding a way to remove her mother's curse (something she later finds out was a false lead planted by Athena).

As a result, Percy is a constant reminder of her greatest mistake. And his personality and way of approaching things doesn't help.

If possible try to make Medusa's monster form look like it did in the movie 'Clash of the Titans' (2010 version not 1981 version)? Medusa actually looked pretty hot in that movie.

* * *

The first chapter (or half of the first chapter) could be used as an introduction summery chapter. It can talk about how Medusa became cursed and how when she found out she was pregnant she fled to the eastern lands in fear for her unborn child. Snippets of Naruko's childhood and training. How she meets Hecate and how the became close friends. Stuff like that.

The fic should 'technically' start maybe a day or two before Percy gets to Camp Half-Blood. Naruko would be out running errands, maybe visit Hecate for a bit (while Naruko will be friendly with a few minor god/goddess and monsters her only true friend would be Hecate). Before she goes back to her home and sees two demi-gods and a satyr siting in her kitchen eating burgers.

It would take off from there with Medusa and Naruko fighting (curb stomping) Percy and co. Medusa will capture Percy and Grover in her coils and Naruko upon confirming Annabeth is Athena's daughter is about to snap her neck only to be stopped by the arrival of Poseidon.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover would then learn that Naruko is the daughter of Poseidon and Medusa (having believed she was Medusa's bodyguard at first) and basically Percy's older sister. An argument would then start among the gathered parties (mostly between Medusa, Naruko and Poseidon) because Poseidon wants Naruko to help 'him' and the gods with the coming treat (the one Zeus is to stubborn to acknowledge). Naruko reluctantly agrees to help under the condition that when the conflict is over she will get a one-on-one uninterrupted duel with Athena, where the loser MUST submit to the winners three demands.

Naruko's demands will be

Athena will strip herself of clothing and get on her hands and knees before her mother and apologizes for the curse and all the suffering that came with it.

Athena is forbidden to enter, touch or go near anything within her domain for 100 years.

Athena will not be aloud to have anymore demi-god children for the next 200 years.

(Naruko wont demand her to remove Medusa's curse because it has become so deeply ingrained into her being that it can no longer be removed safely)

When not on quests or missions Naruko will be forced to stay at Camp Half-Blood until the war ends so the Gods can keep an eye on her.

* * *

The heroes/demi-gods of the modern age won't be lke they were in the past (having been spoiled by technology and other things that make life easy). As such they are no were near as dangerous as they were in the past (many in not all of them don't even make this kind of life a permanent thing. One might say that this is the reason why the gods made a law where they have to fight 'fair' against demi-gods/goddess, they wouldn't survive otherwise).

Because of this Naruko doesn't feel like she needs to be by her mothers side all the time. It just isn't as dangerous as it once was. Also because of this Medusa (like any mother) wants Naruko to have more of a social life in these modern times. Thus why she is very supportive of her friendship with Hecate.


	4. NarutoXDigimon

Princess of Darkness (Naruto/Digimon)

(will include Digimon Adventure 01, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Tamers)

The plot would be for Naruko (who would be named Yami) to be the 9th DigiDestined AKA the child of Darkness. SHE WOULD NOT BE EVIL, she grew up in a world that had war, bloodshed and murder on a daily basses and grew up to be a trained killer so naturally Yami would have different views and morals.

Yami would enter the digital world at age 14 (two years before canon), after the 'successful' Sasuke retrieval mission but gets attacked by the populace because they fear Yami is getting to strong (Yami will be a Special Jonin at the beginning of the fic (if Kakashi could be a full Jonin by age eleven then Yami can be a Special Jonin by age 14) the villages attack on her will succeed beacuse she would be tired from the mission and not at 100%).

During the assault the Digimon Sovereigns fearing the loss of one of the DigiDestined quickly intervene and teleport her to the digital world. However Yami would not escape unharmed. She would end up losing her left eye and arm and her right leg. She would be found by Andromon and Lady Devimon who would save her give her a cybernetic arm and leg made out of blue and gold chrome digizoid and a cybernetic left eye.

During the two years Yami will grow stronger and develop a power base and obtain powerful allies as well as her crest. Her digimon partner will be Lady Devimon/Liithmon (her true form will be Lilithmon but she wants keep her true strength hidden has a secret trump card, so Yami uses the crest of Darkness to suppress/seal Lilithmon's power de-digivolving her into Lady Devimon. Therefor unlike other digimon that digivolve, Lady Devimon 'RETURNS' to her true form and power when Yami releases the seal).

At the beginning, Yami would only be strong enough to be on par with really powerful Champion level digimon. Her training with Lady Devimon and her other allies would make her strong enough to fight powerful Mega level digimon by the time canon starts (she could defeat the Dark Masters easily but she can't beat the seven Demon Lord digimon or the Digimon Sovereigns. Lilithmon could still kick her ass). The other DigiDestined don't meet Yami until they get to the Server Continent after Devimon's defeat (they meet her during their first encounter with Etemon whom Yami is hunting down).

I have based Uzumaki Yami's character on the principle of Yin-Yang. Yami is the Yin to Hikari's Yang, thus they are complete opposites (it's the reason for the name Yami. Hikari is Japanese for light and Yami means darkness). While Hikari will be positive and wishing the best and want things to end without fighting, Yami will be painfully blunt about things to the point of cruelty, will tend to be realistic and believe the best way to end a conflict is to completely destroy your enemy. Again because of them being opposites Hikari will be the youngest (at age eight she is four years younger then Joe who is twelve) and Yami will be the oldest (at sixteen she is four years older then Joe).

I feel the need to say this right now so 'YAMI AND HIKARI WILL NOT HATE EACH OTHER, THIS IS NOT A HIKARI BASH FIC AND NO THE TWO OF THEM ARE NOT GOING TO BE PAIRED TOGETHER' in fact the two of them will develop a very strong sisterly bond.

Yami is going to be paired with Lady Devimon/Lilithmon. Lady Devimon/Lilithmon will be a little OOC in this fic. To her enemy's she will be sadistic and cruel. To her allies and comrades she will be friendly but also a little tsundere. And to Yami she will be loving, caring and fiercely protective (anyone or anything that dares try to harm Yami, she WILL go completely apocalyptic on them).

Because Yami as lived so long in the digital world as well as having cybernetic parts, she as merged to a degree with the digital world (she is basically half digimon. She has also been (unknowingly) slowly siphoning all of the Kyuubi's power ever since she was brought to the digital world). While she can still die, Yami will unlikely age passed the age of eighteen (she is not immortal but she will be forever eighteen. Basically Yami can not die of natural causes).

Yami will have her own palace and city in the Server Continent that she rules over. Despite her dark personality the digimon that live/took residence in her city have come to love and respect her. They see her as a wise ruler and an honorable warrior that protects them from evil digimon and helps keep the peace.

She will also have a O-Katana made out of Huanglong Ore.

Yami will have six other powerful digimon allies that live with her in her palace. Some of them can even digivolve with help from Yami (think how Leomon could Warp Digivolve into his Mega form Saber Leomon because of his friendship with the DigiDestined and being exposed to the light from their Digivices only Yami has more control over her abilities).

The six digimon allies Yami has are:

Hi Andromon (Mega)

Persiamon (Ultimate)

*Mermaimon (Ultimate)/Ancient Mermaimon (Mega)

Mervamon (Mega)

Mummymon (Ultimate)

*Mega Seadramon (Ultimate)/Giga Seadramon (Mega)

*means they live in a giant lake behind the palace that is connected to an massive indoor pool

Yami (due to her cybernetic parts and ninja training) will have the ability to 'hack' (nothing too OP). She can use this ability to make powerful defensive barriers for herself (can still move around with it) or for a group of people or a entire city (she MUST remain stationary to use this). It also allows her to use her cybernetic eye to scan and analyze digimon and there powers (think of it like a digital Sharingan). Yami can also create black angel like wings on her back to fly with.

Her 'hack' skill will also allow her to use digimon moves.

Stun Whip (learned from Lady Devimon)

Fist of the Beast King (learned from Leomon)

Madness Merry-Go-Round DX (learned from Mervamon)

Terra Destroyer (remade Black War Greymon's attack after analyzing War Greymon's Terra Force)

Purgatory Sword Dance (copied from Emperor Greymon)

Seven Hells (copied from Black Seraphimon...then kills him)

Thorn Whip (learned from Rosemon)

You can give her more if you want but these seven Yami should have by the time she meets the other DigiDestined.

Yami can also use her 'hack' skill to kill a digimon (destroy their digicore which is like there soul. Normally a digimon will still have their digicore intact when they are defeated which is why they can be reborn) and bring them back to life (make them a new digicore). However this is extremely taxing on Yami and if she were to do it three times in a row without resting (she can only 'safely' use this power once a month) it WILL kill her.

Yami and Lady Devimon will help the other DigiDestined and there partners reach there Mega levels.

Izzy - Tentomon/Hercules Kabuterimon  
Mimi - Palmon/Bancho Lilimon  
Sora - Piyomon/Hououmon  
Tai - Agumon/War Greymon  
Matt - Gabumon/Metal Garurumon  
T.K - Patamon/Seraphimon  
Hikari - Gatomon/Ofanimon  
Joe - Gomamon/Vikemon

At the end of Digimon Adventure 02 Yami will become the 6th Digimon Sovereign and will remain so through the duration of Digimon Tamers.

Her human name will still be Yami (and be the name she is most comfortable with) but her Digimon name will be Huxianmon (named after Huxian the Chinese version of the Kyuubi, because all the Digimon Sovereigns have Chinese names.

Her digimon form will be a giant silver nine tailed fox. Like her fellow Digimon Sovereigns Yami will have 12 digicores (one at the tip of each tail and three down her back) and four red eyes.

Baihumon- Yami is neutral with

Qinglongmon- Yami is on good terms with

Xuanwumon- Yami is on good terms with

Zhuqiaomon- Yami is on bad terms with

Huanglongmon (leader of the Sovereigns)- Yami respects but is neutral with


End file.
